


Mixed Feelings

by OldHolden



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldHolden/pseuds/OldHolden
Summary: Rita has mixed feelings about the women and man in her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rita lets out her demons, alone in bed.

Rita lay in her bed in a pink night dress, her fingers buried in the wet segment between her legs.

"Oh Dexter," a bit closer to his ear: "Cum for me."

She could feel the warmth spread inside her, the fluids flowing out of her - the sweet release. But that was history. Now another woman had the pleasure of his talents. Lila. The thought of that serpent whore caused her to press her fingers even harder against her pussy. She imagined the pale woman standing there in the kitchen of her house, clad only in a black g-string. She imagined sneaking up behind her, and knocking her over the kitchen table, pressing her tits against the cold wood. And Lila didn't fight, because she knew she deserved it. 

"If Dexter gets to fuck you, I do too," Rita whispered into her ear. "Slut." Her fingers slid down between Lila's legs and pressed firmly against her pussy. Her other hand moved the g-string aside, and her fingers circled around her tight, pink asshole. Rita got behind her, and spit down the crack, and shoved her entire index finger far up her asshole. She finally shoved two fingers up Lila's wet, dripping pussy.

"Yeah, I know you want this, bitch," Rita said and shoved another finger in the woman's ass. "Moan for me." And Lila moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain until the inevitable surge of warmth hit her. Rita removed her fingers and forced Lila to lick them clean.

"Now go home;" Rita said. "And fuck Dexter real good. Just as good as I fucked you. He'll know. And he'll think of me."

Rita woke up from the deep trance and looked around her bedroom. She was soaked. She had managed to curb her bisexual tendencies when in the company of a man, but in these lone hours such formalities faded. She tasted blood. Perhaps she could seek alliance with a woman whose hate to Lila came close to her own. Debra. The hot, skinny brunette. She would need some physical persuasion, surely. But no one can resist pleasure. 

To be continued...


End file.
